A Complicated Relationship
by LifeAwakens
Summary: A/U: Videl was abondoned by her family as a little girl, and has been living alone in the city. ChiChi adopts her, and takes her into the family. She is introduced to Gohan, and they grow very close. They may be brother and sister, but what if love blossoms between them? Is there any hope for their love since they live together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

**Well, I finally got the courage to post a GohanXVidel story! This is my first one, so I hope at least some people like it! This is an AU, so don't flame me for any OOC if there's any! I hope you GohanXVidel fans like it! ^_^**

* * *

_A Complicated Replationship_

_Chapter One_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

"Gohan, I want you to meet your new sister!" ChiChi said with a smile.

Seven-year old Gohan looked at his mother with a blank expression. "What do you mean mother?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I found a little girl left alone one night while I was running some errands, and I decided to take care of her. So, she's now a part of our family!" ChiChi said happily.

Gohan looked around. "Where is she mom?" Gohan asked confused.

ChiChi eyebrows arched in alarm, and she went out the opened front door. "Videl, come on don't be afraid, you're going to love your new family," ChiChi put her arm around the little girls shoulders, and guided her inside the house, "Gohan, this is Videl, and she's going to be your sister. I want you to make her feel welcome so be nice to her alright?"

Gohan nodded. "Alright mom!"

ChiChi pointed at Gohan. "Videl, this is your brother Gohan. Can you play with him while I make dinner?"

Videl shyly nodded. "Okay," Videl replied softly.

ChiChi smiled. "Alright I'll leave you two to play while I prepare dinner! Gohan, when your father comes home please remind him to wash up before we eat, okay?"

"No problem mom!"

"I'll go start on the rice!" ChiChi said and left the room.

Gohan looked over at Videl, and smiled. "Hi Videl! You want to come over here and play a game with me?"

Videl twiddled her fingers, and shyly nodded her head. "S-sure," She walked over to Gohan, and saw a checkered square covered with black and red circles.

"Do you know how to play checkers? Here, I'll let you choose which color you want."

"Yeah I know how to play, and I'll take the red ones please." Videl asked politely.

"Alright, then I'll take the black ones!" Gohan said kindly.

Videl smiled. "You are very nice Gohan."

"Thanks, you are very kind and polite." Gohan said, and smiled back.

She blushed a light shade of pink. "Thank you, Gohan." Videl twirled one of her pig-tails bashfully.

"Are you ready for a game of checkers? You can take a seat next to me." Gohan said, and patted the ground next to him for Videl to take a seat. She walked over next to Gohan, and sat down, "You can go first if you want."

"Oh okay, thanks." Videl with a grin on her face, and moved a red checker diagonally.

"Hmm," Gohan put a hand on his chin, and thought about where he could move. "I'll go here!" Gohan decided, and moved one of his black game pieces.

Thirty minutes passed, and the game was about to end. Videl picked up one of her red checkers, and put it over one of Gohan's, taking it off the board. "I won!" Videl shouted in happiness, and smiled.

"Good job Videl that was a good game!" Gohan put his hand out, to shake hands with her.

Videl shook his hand. "Thank you Gohan that was fun!"

"I had fun too!" Gohan smiled.

"Gohan, Videl, dinner!" ChiChi called from the kitchen.

The two kids rushed to the table, their stomachs growling in hunger from smelling the sweet aroma of food that came from the kitchen. Videl's eyes brightened when a plate full of food was put in front of her. Gohan glanced over at her, and his smile widened. When ChiChi was done putting every dish on the dinner table, she looked over at the front door.

"Hey Gohan, where's your father? Wasn't he supposed to be home by now?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know mom, I'm guessing he wanted to train some more."

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a spiky-haired man walked into the house with a goofy smile on his face. He looked over himself seeing his clothes were ripped and torn, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. ChiChi shook her head, and groaned. She walked over to her husband, and kissed his cheek.

"Goku, honey, how about you wash up, and get into some new clothes? Then you can meet a new family member as we eat dinner." ChiChi told Goku.

Goku blinked. "A new family member? ChiChi, what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you when you come back down, ready for dinner."

"Alright." Goku said, and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

When he cam back down, he took a seat at the table, and saw a new face.

"Goku, meet Videl, our adopted daughter." ChiChi said.

Goku smiled. "Nice to meet ya' Videl!"

"Thank you." Videl said, and smiled back.

"Alright everyone, let's eat!" ChiChi announced.

Videl's eyes widened at the amount of food that was on the table. "Why is there so much food?" Videl asked in shock.

ChiChi looked back at Videl. "Your father has a big appetite; you'll see when he gets here." ChiChi giggled.

"But, how can someone eat so much? Wouldn't your tummy burst?" Videl asked.

ChiChi laughed. "Well, when you're married to a Saiyan, I don't think your stomach has a limit."

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Gohan whispered in her ear.

Videl nodded, and took a bite of her meal. Her eyes widened. "Wow, this is so good! This is the best meal I've ever had! I haven't had a meal like this in a long time!"

ChiChi's eyebrows arched. "What do you mean you haven't had a meal like this in a long time?" Chichi asked in concern.

Videl lowered her head. "When I was younger my mother died, and my dad couldn't take care of me, so he left me. I was alone until you took me in."

ChiChi gasped. "That's horrible! Well, you're not going to be abandoned ever again as long as we're here. We'll take care of you, don't you worry!" ChiChi said with concern.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"Hey Videl, how about I show you around after dinner?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"That'd be nice."

"And you can also take her to her new room as well."ChiChi added.

"Sure thing mom!" Gohan said.

After dinner was over, Gohan gave Videl a tour of the house, along with her room. "Hey Videl, how about we do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?" Videl asked, and sat down on her single bed.

"We could go out into the forest tomorrow, and I'll introduce you to my friend Icarus!"

Videl arched an eyebrow. "Who's Icarus?"

"A flying dragon, don't worry, he's very friendly." Gohan said with a smile.

Videl smiled back. "Well if he's a friend of yours, I don't think I should worry."

"We better go to bed, my mom doesn't like for us to stay up late." Gohan said, and turned around to leave the Videl's room.

"Gohan wait!"

Gohan turned back around to face her. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say, thank you."

"Thank you, for what?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Since I'm in a new family, I've been a little shy, and you all have been very kind to me. I'm glad I got to meet you Gohan, because you've been very nice to me. Thanks Gohan."

A light blush creeped onto his cheeks. "Oh, it's no problem Videl, glad you could come live with us," he stammered, and stumbled over to the bedroom door. He tripped when he made it over to the door frame, and heard a giggle escape Videl's lips. Gohan's blush darkened in embarrassment, "G-goodnight Videl!" Gohan stuttered, and waved to her as he left the room.

"Goodnight Gohan." Videl giggled, and went over to close her door. She turned off the ceiling light, and went straight to bed, looking forward to tomorrow's plans with Gohan.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. Again this is my first GohanXVidel story, so be nice! Should I continue? Let me know if you guys like it or not. Love you all~! Review please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NOPE! I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, OR Dragon Ball GT! **

**Hello my readers! ^.- I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been busy lately.**

* * *

_A Complicated Relationship_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Hey mom, can Videl and I go outside to play?" Gohan asked.

ChiChi stopped cutting vegetables for the final meal of the day. "Alright, I'll let you two get to know each other more, but you better look out for Videl okay? Remember Gohan you do have some studies to catch up on, but I know you'll catch up." ChiChi affirmed with a friendly smile.

Gohan's face lit up with joy, along with Videl's. "Thanks a lot mom! Come on Videl let's go!" Gohan said cheerfully, grabbing Videl's hand, leading them out of the house and into the woods.

Videl arched her eyebrows in wonder. "Hey Gohan, where exactly are we going?" Videl asked in curiosity.

"I was thinking I could show you my favorite spots in the forest, and also introduce you to my friend Icarus. Remember?"

Videl smiled. "Yeah I remember you mentioning Icarus, but not showing me places in the woods," Videl giggled, leaving Gohan to ponder what was on her mind, "Say Gohan, what activities will we do at your favorite spots?" Videl asked in wonder, with an interested half grin.

"There is a place that my dad and I go- well, used to go fishing. The others are a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see what they are!"

Videl smirked. "Hmm, sounds interesting, I hope these mystery places are as good as you're proclaiming."

Gohan's smile widened, and stopped when he realized where they were. "Videl, check this out!" Gohan announced, and ran down a dry dirt trail.

Videl giggled, and followed his lead down the path. "Hey Gohan, wait-," Videl came out into a clearing, and fixated her eyes on a clear blue stream, that was filled with life. She gasped in awe at the view she took in; clear blue sky, clear beautiful sparkling water, and a gorgeous wide grass valley surrounding the small refreshing waterfall with the stream following, "Oh my- Gohan this is beautiful! I can't believe you live in a place like this! This is view is so pretty!" Videl gasped in astonishment.

"Stunning isn't it? It totally just takes your breath away doesn't it?" Gohan said in admiration, narrowing his eyes at the sight.

"Yeah, it does. You fish here? You guys must get some good easy catches!" Videl said with amazement.

Gohan laughed. "You should see the size of the fish that live here! I'll go catch one!" Gohan said stripping down to his underwear, and diving into the deeper part of the stream.

Videl blushed in embarrassment at the sight of Gohan in his undergarments, and put her hands up to her face, letting her eyes peek on Gohan catching a fish. "I don't really think you should catch a fish today Gohan, isn't your mom making something else?"

Gohan popped out of the water with a massive fish in his hands, and laughed at Videl's shocked face. "See, what did I tell you? Oh, I think adding this into our dinner wouldn't hurt Videl. Besides, my dad and I have a bigger appetite than other people."

"W-wow, t-that's a huge fish! I have _never _seen a fish that humungous before! Are they mutants or something?" Videl shrieked.

Gohan laughed harder at Videl's words. "Nope, they're just regular fish!"

"Wait a minute; weren't you going to show me some other places? How are you going to carry that around everywhere? Shouldn't you take that home first, and then head to your favorite spots?"

"Nah, it's alright, I can handle it. I don't think anything will happen to the fish for a while," Gohan got out of the water, and put back on his clothes. He grabbed the fish in one hand, and Videl's hand in the other, "Come on Videl let's go see Icarus!"

"Wait-WOAH!" Videl yelped, as she was pulled instantly by Gohan. They rushed back into the forest, and a while later they came across a shady cave. Videl got a little nervous, and tightened her grip on Gohan's hand, "Hey Gohan, are you sure we should be doing this? I-I mean, are you sure this 'Icarus' is friendly? He's a dragon after all, right? We should just head back Gohan."

"Oh come on Videl! Are you scared of Icarus? He won't bite I promise!" Gohan reassured, with a grin.

Videl took her hand out of Gohan's, and took a step back. "I don't know…"

Suddenly a noise was heard inside the cave, and a little purple dragon showed appeared out of the dark opening. Videl cowered back a distance, getting a little anxious of the dragon shifting towards her. Videl squinted her eyes shut, and put up her hands in defense. Icarus moved over to the slight frightened girl, sniffed her hand, and eventually licked her hand in a kind way. Videl faintly opened her eyes, studying the animal. She smiled at Icarus, and wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck, letting Icarus lick her cheek.

"Hey, Icarus is kinda nice!" Videl giggled as her face was licked, tickling her a bit.

"See? He won't bite! What'd I tell you?"

Videl petted Icarus gently. "He sure is a cute dragon!" Videl said cheerfully, a grin appearing on her features.

"Icarus, this is Videl, she's new to our family. I want you to be nice to her alright?" Gohan asked the dragon, who immediately nodded his head in approval. Gohan smiled, and grabbed a hold of Videl's hand another time, "Okay Videl, I have one last place to show you before we head back home."

Videl arched an eyebrow in wonder. "What is it?"

Gohan put a finger up to his lips, closed one of his eyes, and shushed. "It's a secret," he whispered.

Videl giggled. "Oh come on Gohan, tell me!"

"Nuh-uh! You'll have to see for yourself when we get there!"

"That's not fair!" Videl pouted.

"If you want to see the place so bad, why don't you let me escort you to it?"

Videl puckered her lips in displeasure. "Fine, I guess I can wait a bit."

Gohan's smile widened. "Alright then, let's go!" Gohan cheered, and pulled on Videl's arm, guiding her over to the last destination.

The two ran as fast as they could to get to the place Gohan mentioned. Videl get more excited as they edged closer to the area.

_I wonder what the place will look like? _Videl asked herself happily in her head.

"We're here!" Gohan shouted merrily.

When Videl set her eyes on what was in front of her, her eyes widened, and she gasped at the sight in front of her in surprise. "Oh my…this is…this is…so amazing!" Videl said in joy seeing the valley of wild purple flowers before her eyes.

"I knew you'd like this one, that's why I saved this for last!"

"Wow! I-I don't know what to say! Thank you Gohan, for showing me all of these places today, I really loved it," Videl said with a smile.

Gohan blushed, and looked away. "Oh- y-you're welcome Videl." Gohan stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Gohan…" Videl sung.

"Huh?"

Videl tapped him with her palm, causing him to fall on the ground. "You're it! Try to catch me Gohan!" Videl teased, stuck her tongue out at him, and made a run for it through the wild flowers.

Gohan laughed, and ran after her. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Gohan laughed teasingly.

"Yeah, but can you catch me?" Videl tormented.

"You bet I will!" Gohan declared, picking up the pace to catch up to Videl.

The two laughed in joy as they played an exciting and simple game of tag.

* * *

**That was chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed this! I thank everyone who reviewed! Again I apologize for the long wait. I haven't been drinking enough water lately, and I've got an infection, so now I'm in pain. (Not the smartest thing I've ever done…) So I hope I don't lose a kidney anytime soon! -.-' I don't wanna die yet! I want to know what you all think of this story so far so, please review! Love you all~! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ! **

**Anyways, hello my readers and reviewers~! I am finally back with a new chapter! xDD I am so sorry it too me so long! I dedicate this to a fellow GXV fan out there, who got me back into updating this. I dedicate this to you DarkVoid116! ^^ Thanks for pushing me into updating this story! xDD Now, I give you this new chapter! :DD**

* * *

_A Complicated Relationship_**  
**

_Chapter 3_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

"Hi Gohan," Videl said with a smile as he entered the kitchen. Her expression changed from a delightful one to a concerned one, "Hey Gohan," she pointed to his gi, "what are you wearing? Is there some reason why you're wearing that?" she asked.

Gohan looked down at his training outfit, and smiled. "This?" he grabbed ahold of his shirt, and pulled it out a bit, "This is what I train and fight in!" he answered in a cheery tone.

Videl's mouth opened in awe. "You fight? And train?" Videl asked in curiosity.

Gohan giggled. "Well of course I do! Why wouldn't I be wearing this, and who do you think would save the world from all the enemies that attack the earth?" Gohan's smile widened.

Videl gasped in excitement, and put her hands together. "That sounds so cool! Could I train with you Gohan?"

Chichi overheard this and cringed. She turned vigorously, putting on a frown. "Absolutely not! I may have let your father train Gohan, but not you young lady! I don't want to risk anymore lives! You're my daughter, and it is my duty to keep you safe, along with Gohan and my husband! I am not allowing this violent disaster into your life! I may not have control over everything, but if I did, I would surely have everyone here all safe and sound." Chichi said in a raised voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her head. "I must do what's best for my family after all. And if I lost one of you, oh my, would break my heart. You all know that," Chichi said softly.

Videl lowered her head. "I'm sorry mom," she said in a saddened tone.

"Oh, don't overexert yourself over this Videl; you'll get over this eventually when you see how bad the battlefield gets. It sure gets crazy…" she said and leaned against the counter while looking up at the ceiling.

Videl stared at the floor with a light frown on her face.

_I don't understand what's so bad about training and possibly joining a fight with Gohan and everyone else. I mean, it couldn't be that bad could it? I just want to learn how to fight!_

Gohan studied the uneasiness on Videl's face, and his smile disappeared.

_Poor Videl, mom won't let her at least train and learn how to fight. She could at least learn the basics! _

Suddenly Gohan got hit with an idea. His smile reappeared onto his features, since he couldn't wait to share it with her.

"Hey Gohan! Are you ready to start training for the big fight in three years?"

Gohan slightly frowned when his relaxed dad entered, announcing about them training for the next few years.

_Well, I guess I could tell her later after I'm done training with dad. I hope Videl can wait till then. _

Goku put a hand on his son's hair, and ruffled it lightly. "Are you ready to get going son?" he exclaimed as his face brightened.

"Yep, sure am! But, just give me a moment!" he requested, and walked over to Videl to whisper in her ear, "Hey Videl, I've got something to ask you." he said softly.

"What is it Gohan?" she whispered back.

"I have a suggestion that will solve your problem. How about we train secretly? Just the two of us." Gohan said as a grin appeared on his features.

Videl's face immediately brightened as soon as those words left his lips. "You mean it?" she gasped in delight.

"Yep, I sure do. I can tell you more about it later. Alright?" Gohan confirmed.

"Okay. Thank you so much Gohan!" she said with a smile, causing Gohan's heart to flutter as he began to blush.

"Oh, it's no problem…" Gohan said sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head just like his father. Videl giggled softly, and waved goodbye to Gohan as he started towards the front door with Goku.

"I'll see you all at lunch!" Goku exclaimed with a smile.

"Goodbye dear, and be careful! You too Gohan! I know how you two can go over the top! Just make sure I don't have to stitch anything on the first day!" she directed with a laugh.

"Alright Chichi, I'm off! Come on Gohan." He said as he led his son out to get started on their three year training.

As soon as that door closed Videl set her sights on Chichi. "So, they'll be back at lunchtime?" she asked with interest.

"Yeah, but sometimes they may be a little late, depending on what they're doing. But usually they will be on time," she answered while cleaning off the countertops with a washcloth.

"So then I'll be able to talk with Gohan?" she questioned.

Chichi nodded. "Yes, you'll be able to talk to Gohan." she said soothingly.

Videl turned around in her chair and sighed as she began to get irritated.

_This is going to be a pretty boring three years ahead of me. I hope that Gohan would come back soon; I could really use something to do. I mean, I be Gohan is gonna have a blast these next three years while I stay behind and lay around all day! I really want Gohan to come back and say that we can train at night since I really want to learn how to get strong. Plus, I think it would be fun to join everyone on the battle field. I think it would be better than sitting back here, waiting for them to return._

She frowned.

_But, what exactly are they training for? Is it something __**really**__ worth training __**three years**__ for? It couldn't be that bad…could it?_

She got up, pushing aside her thoughts for the moment and walked over to Chichi. "Hey mom, could I go outside?" she requested. She really needed to get out and do something to entertain herself, along with some more things she needed to get off her chest.

She thought for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure Videl, why not? Since you can't train and I guess you will get bored so, go ahead and get some fresh air. Afterwards, I want you to study with Gohan when he gets back, alright?"

Videl nodded in agreement. "Yes ma'am!" she chimed.

Chichi smiled as she watched the new member of the family walk happily out the door. As soon as Chichi saw her leave the house, she then continued to finish cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

Videl let out a breath in relief as she started her adventure about the outdoors. "I'm so glad I'm out of the house! This sure beats sitting around all day!" she exhaled blissfully while lying down on the smooth green grass.

She closed her eyes in pure ecstasy as she let the wind ruffle her black hair.

_I could get used to this… I am really enjoying my new family. This place is amazing! The fresh air, being out in the country, and being able to just lie around outside with no one to interrupt your peace! _

Gohan then popped up into her thoughts.

_I'm so glad I have someone like Gohan to depend on. Ever since I have moved in, he has been so kind to me, and he is so nice and caring. I can tell we are going to develop a good relationship when we get older. I just know it! We're already tight already, and I've only been around here for about a week. Overall, I think I'm pretty lucky to have a nice family like this. _

Videl frowned.

_Unlike my real parents that left me on the streets to starve! Ugh, I can't believe I was just put in the outside world to suffer! I bet that was why they abandoned me! But, I have a new family so, I shouldn't worry about it._

Her smile then reappeared on her features.

_I can't wait until Gohan comes back, then we can talk all about our plan! I'm so excited on what I'm gonna learn! _

_I could really get used to living here…_

* * *

After a hard session of training the two boys headed home, aching to get some food put into their stomachs. Goku stretched as he entered his home, with an exhausted Gohan not far behind. Videl turned her attention towards the door, and she immediately cheered up at the sight of Gohan.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed happily as she rushed up to him, "I was so bored until you got home! What took you so long? You happened to skip lunch!" Videl yelled in a whiny tone.

Gohan laughed guiltily. "I'm sorry Videl but, we just wanted to keep training! We weren't exactly done with what we were doing so…we dragged it out a bit…" he said uneasily.

"You boys sure took your time!" Chichi said from the other room.

"Sorry Chichi, we did go over the top today already…didn't we Gohan? We did make a lot of progress today!" Goku said in a cheery tone.

"Well, the two of you better hurry up and clean yourselves up, or your dinner will get cold!" Chichi declared.

"Alright, come on Gohan," Goku said and led his son up the stairs.

Videl sat down at the kitchen table and pouted as she puckered her lips.

_Aww, now I have to wait even longer to talk to Gohan! I really want to see if we can pull this "nightly training" off._

* * *

After the Son's ate their dinner, Gohan and Videl proceeded with their conversation from earlier in her bedroom.

"So Videl, do you want to go on with this?" Gohan asked with a grin on his face.

Videl pumped her fist with a determined smile. "You bet I am! Let's do it Gohan!" she said enthusiastically.

Gohan's smile widened. "Alright, then we start tomorrow night. We'll first start with the basics, and then I'll add a bonus in with it." Gohan said and winked.

Videl's eyes sparkled in bewilderment. "You are an awesome brother Gohan! And, what's the bonus gonna be?" she asked with curiosity.

"You'll find out when we're done with the basics," Gohan said, not wanting to spoil anything.

_I bet she'll be very excited when I tell her I'll teach her how to fly! But, she still needs to learn the basics so; I need to keep this to myself for a while. I can tell this is going to be very fun, since I've never actually taught anyone to fight, especially a girl! I can't believe Videl wants to learn to fight so badly! She's one interesting girl._

* * *

**Well, this is the end of chapter 3! I apologize for the long wait! I will try and get back into my original schedule with updating! I hopefully will keep updating this more regularly if you guys are still out there and reviewing! So, what did you all think of this chapter? Do you like it so far? Please leave me your thoughts about this story, and review, and I will surely look over them to see how you all are thinking about my story so far. **

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this, and review please!**

**Hope you guys didn't forget about this story...xDD**

**Love you all~! :)**


End file.
